O retorno
by GraziRondino
Summary: Sasuke retorna à Konoha tendo que enfrentar de cabeça erguida os moradores que o rejeitam. No meio disso tudo, Naruto, Sakura e seus companheiros, vão ajudá-lo a se habitar novamente na vila e a realizar seu sonho: reconstruir o clã dos Uchiha. Nisso, um novo amor flui... Um amor considerado bizarro por alguns e curioso por outros.
1. Meditação especial

Naruto está em seu apartamento, deitado em sua cama observando o teto. Batia um pouco da claridade do Sol na metade de seu rosto, fazendo com que seu olho esquerdo ficasse fechado. A preguiça de se levantar e fechar uma das cortinas era imensa.

Com um sorriso no rosto, Naruto se perdia em seus pensamentos. Fazia tanto tempo desde que a Akatsuki e Orochimaru foram destruídos, não havia mais grandes preocupações se não as de sempre; assassinos, assaltantes e fugitivos em geral... nada que não pudesse ser resolvido.

- Naaaaruuuutoooo! - Naruto ouve a voz de Sakura vindo do lado de fora do seu apartamento e lentamente se levanta, indo até a janela. Debruçou-se sobre a mesma, coçando os olhos para que enxergasse melhor a menina de cabelo rosados.  
- Sakura-chan? O que você faz acordada à essa hora? - perguntou, mais perguntando a si mesmo, da onde a kunoichi tirava tanta energia às 07h00. Convenhamos que Naruto sempre fora um garoto enérgico, mas isso não se adentrava quando o assunto era "dormir".  
- Deixe essa preguiça toda de lado! - gritava sorridente a ninja - Tsunade-sama quer falar com você! - O garoto coça a cabeça, desentendido.  
- Pelo tamanho do seu sorriso deve ser alguma novidade boa - pensante, disse o loiro - Vou me arrumar e já desço, Sakura-chan!

O menino se arrumou rapidamente e em instantes já estava novamente debruçado em sua janela, pulando-a e indo de encontro com Sakura.

- Sakura-chan, o que será que a Tsunade-obaa-chan quer comigo?  
- Acho que não é só com você, Naruto. Shizune me procurou dizendo que a Quinta queria falar com nós dois e me pediu para que eu o avisasse o quanto antes. - sorriu - E do jeito que Shizune estava, parecia ser uma coisa boa. Ela não parava de sorrir um minuto.  
- Que estranho... - encurvou as sobrancelhas - O que será que aconteceu de tão bom? Digo, a vila está tão calma para qualquer tipo de emoção.  
- Baaaakaaa! Nós não vamos saber até chegarmos lá! - irritou-se Sakura.

Andaram alguns quarteirões até chegarem ao escritório da Hokage.

- VOOOOOVÓOOO! - gritou Naruto, dando socos na porta do escritório, até ser interrompido pela imagem de Tsunade completamente fora de si.  
- NAAAARUUUTO! QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE "VOVÓ"!? - a loira não hesitou em deixar-lhe um galo na cabeça.  
- Baka, Naruto. Você nunca aprende. - disse Sakura com uma das mãos sobre a testa, fazendo movimentos de direita-esquerda com a cabeça abaixada.  
- Bem, meninos, vamos entrar. - disse a Hokage já calma com um sorriso no rosto, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Os três entraram na sala, Tsunade sentou-se em sua poltrona e começou a falar.

- Primeiramente... Naruto, como anda sua busca pelo Sasuke? - a Quinta estava séria.  
- Sasuke? Bem... Já faz alguns anos que a Quarta Guerra Ninja terminou, a Akatsuki foi exterminada junto de todos os outros inimigos, como o Orochimaru e Kabuto. Desde então, Sasuke não quis voltar para a vila. - Sakura estava cabisbaixa e Naruto com os olhares para o chão - Se ele não quer voltar, eu não vou obrigá-lo... Entende?  
- Você cresceu, Naruto. Percebeu as coisas como elas realmente são e eu fico feliz por isso. Você está se tornando um homem, digno de seus 20 anos. - Tsunade sorri de lado, satisfeita - Mas tem algo que eu quero lhe mostrar.

Tsunade abre uma de suas gavetas enquanto o olhar dos dois ninjas ficam voltados à ela. Retira um envelope de lá e estende seu braço, entregando-o à Naruto.

- Uma... carta? - pergunta Naruto - De quem é essa carta?  
- Baka, abra e leia. - Sakura estava perdendo a paciência por conta de sua ansiedade.

Naruto encara o envelope por alguns segundos e então começa a abrir com cuidado. Retira a carta e começa a desdobrá-la. Sakura encara o loiro tentando desvendar o que estara escrito, baseado nas expressões do menino kyuubi, que, ao ler as três primeiras linhas já estava sem reações.

[...]

"Tsunade,

Sei que causei muitos transtornos à vocês, já coloquei em risco a vida de várias pessoas, inclusive a do meu melhor amigo. Já pensei em vingança também, como vocês sabem. Mas preciso lhe explicar o por quê dessa carta.

Descobri há pouco tempo que por meio de uma meditação especial ligada à um tipo especial de genjutsu, você pode reencontrar seus entes queridos, mas apenas aqueles que ainda não conseguiram ir para o paraíso e estão presos no chamado inferno.

Certo dia, após o fim da Akatsuki, eu decidi me encontrar com Itachi por meio dessa tal "meditação especial". Ela requer muita paciência e muito treino até que você consiga realizá-la. E, felizmente, eu pude me reencontrar com meu irmão.

Ele me disse que só conseguiria ficar em paz se eu deixasse todas as minhas vinganças de lado. De princípio, eu não o levei à sério e confesso ter me alterado um pouco. Não aceitava a morte dele. Nós tivemos uma longa conversa e se eu der todos os detalhes, você vai dormir no meio da carta. Mas, resumidamente, ele me fez entender tudo; entender que a missão dele tinha um propósito para aquela época e que ele o fez porque quis. E que sempre quis que eu me tornasse forte com o objetivo de proteger Konoha.

No fim, ele quis que eu fizesse algo e eu fiz completamente o oposto. Mas agora eu sei o que devo fazer e me arrependo amargamente por tudo o que fiz. Estou pagando todos os meus pecados sofrendo interiormente. Lembro-me de todas as vezes que Naruto insistiu em minha volta e me sinto um lixo por tê-lo ignorado. Porque aqueles que abandonam seus amigos, são piores que lixo. Certo?

Quero ser aceito na vila novamente, como um companheiro, como a pessoa que Naruto sempre quis que eu voltasse a ser. Estou disposto à isso. Se me permitir voltar, também queria ter a permissão de recomeçar meu clã. De qualquer forma, estou aguardando resposta. Envie-me pelo mesmo pássaro-correio.

Uchiha Sasuke."

[...]

As mãos de Naruto tremiam ao ler a carta e, principalmente, ao ler o nome "Uchiha Sasuke" no final. Ele não estava acreditando, não podia acreditar. Sakura estava com os olhos arregalados só de ver as expressões de Naruto.

- Tsunade-obaa-chan... - suspirou o garoto, com olhos arregalados e falando devagar - Essa carta... é... verdadeira?  
- Sim, Naruto. - sorriu - Pode confiar.  
- Ele... realmente quer... voltar? - o garoto, com a boca semi-aberta, voltou o olhar para a Hokage.  
- Pelo jeito, sim. Já faz quatro anos desde que a guerra terminou, como você leu, ele se encontrou com Itachi logo após o fim da Akatsuki. Ele teve bastante tempo para pensar nisso e decidir o que fazer.  
- Do que vocês estão falando?! Eu posso saber?! - disse Sakura que estava mais nervosa do que nunca.  
- Sakura-chan... O Sasuke...  
- Sasuke?! O que tem Sasuke-kun?!  
- ...Ele quer voltar para a vila! - o loiro abriu um sorriso que, de tão grande, poderia tampar seu rosto inteiro.

Sakura arregala os olhos e abre um pouco a boca, fitando Naruto em um só ponto, sem desviar os olhares. Ela se perdera em suas dúvidas, em seus pensamentos. "Sa-Sasuke-kun..."

- Eu já respondi a carta de Sasuke e disse que ele seria bem-vindo novamente. A data de chegada dele é daqui uma semana. Mas tem uma coisa que me preocupa... - diz a loira, com o cotovelo apoiado na mesa e sua cabeça sobre as mãos entrelaçadas - ...Sasuke não será bem recebido aqui.

Sakura e Naruto perdem suas expressões aflitas, começando a ficar sérios e a encarar o chão.

- Nós sabemos. - diz Naruto - Nós vamos fazer de tudo para que ele se sinta em casa novamente.  
- Sim, isso mesmo. Sasuke-kun vai ter a gente, não vai precisar se preocupar com que os outros pensam dele. - a ninja médica pronuncia as palavras em um tom determinado, levantando sua cabeça e impondo segurança.  
- Fico feliz de vocês estarem do lado dele novamente, ele precisará de vocês mais do que nunca agora. Mas, vocês sabem... - Tsunade dá uma pausa - Sasuke será tratado como o traidor da vila durante muito tempo... talvez durante sua vida inte-  
- ...Ele vai carregar um peso maior do que o meu quando criança. - o loiro cortou-a - E é por isso que eu vou estar do lado dele. - de lábios fechados, sorriu, corajosamente.

Tsunade dá um leve sorriso, essa atitude de Naruto e Sakura já era esperada.

Por suas palavras na carta, o Uchiha parecia estar mais maduro e mais realista, talvez não desse tanta bola para os moradores de Konoha. Mas, de qualquer jeito, a Quinta se preocupava com ele.

Os dois saíram do escritório da Hokage, Naruto sorridente e mais feliz do que nunca e Sakura estava (finalmente) lendo a carta. Encantada com as palavras do Uchiha, seus olhos brilhavam em forma de corações e ela só conseguia pensar na parte que ele disse: "Também queria ter a permissão de recomeçar meu clã". Sakura estava com 20 anos e, bem, ainda era apaixonada por Sasuke e era um tanto sonhadora. Queria formar uma família com o jovem de cabelos e olhos negros desde o primeiro dia em que o viu e encontrou, nessa frase, uma pequena chance disso acontecer.

- Sakura-chan... O que vai acontecer quando Sasuke voltar?  
- Baka, tudo vai voltar a ser como antes. A única diferença é que eu e Sasuke crescemos e ele vai me ver como uma mulher e nós finalmente vamos nos apaixonar.

Em um momento desses, Naruto se chatearia facilmente. Mas além de já ter se acostumado com a ideia de nunca ser correspondido por Sakura, também percebeu que aquele amor não passava de um amor de infância. Ele havia superado-a e só a via como uma boa amiga. Até sorriu ao ouvir aquelas palavras de Sakura, que demonstravam tamanha felicidade e expectativa.

Naruto deixou Sakura na casa de Ino que, provavelmente, ficaria sabendo da volta de Sasuke também. Sakura estava tão alegre que era capaz da vila inteira saber do acontecimento em apenas dez minutos.

Após isso, voltou ao seu apartamento, jogando-se novamente na cama e voltando a pensar. "E agora? Como serão as coisas? Sasuke... que saudade de você. Faz tempo que não nos vemos. Como será que você está?", sorriu.


	2. Um ato impensável

Aquela semana passou em um piscar de olhos e igualmente rápido Naruto acordou. Aquele era o dia em que Uchiha Sasuke voltaria à Vila da Folha e o loiro estava tão entusiasmado que acordou cinco minutos antes do seu despertador tocar às 08h00.

Levantou-se, foi ao banheiro fazer sua higiene pessoal e ao enxaguar os dentes, fitou-se no espelho acima da pia e sorriu. Olhando para sua própria imagem, começou a lembrar dos tempos em que o time 7 fazia missões nível D e C. Sentia falta de tudo aquilo... Sentia falta, principalmente, de Sasuke. E agora ele estava voltando para casa.

Passaram-se cinco minutos e o despertador começou a tocar, fazendo com que Naruto acordasse de suas lembranças e fosse se arrumar. Se vestiu, tomou um café da manhã rápido, pegou sua bandana em cima da mesa e saiu em direção a casa de Sakura.

- Sakura-chan! - chamou, dando leves socos na porta de sua casa.  
- Naruto! Achei que teria de ir te acordar, que milagre você não ter ignorado seu despertador hoje. - Sakura deu umas risadinhas.  
- Sakura-chan... - fez uma cara embaraçada, de quem foi zoado e não gostou - Por incrível que pareça acordei poucos minutos antes do despertador tocar. - completou.  
- Se chover hoje já sabemos o por quê! - os dois riram.

Sakura e Naruto foram até o portão principal de Konoha para esperarem a chegada de Sasuke. Chegando ao local, depararam-se com seus companheiros que também estavam esperando por Sasuke. Lá estavam Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kakashi e até mesmo Sai.

- Sakura-chan, pra quantas pessoas você disse? - perguntou o loiro, assustado com a presença de todos os seus companheiros.  
- Bem... é... heh... as notícias se espalham facilmente, né?! - respondeu a kunoichi envergonhada, com uma das mãos sobre a cabeça.  
- Are are, Naruto, Sakura! - o copy-ninja fez os cumprimentos - Como vocês estão?  
- Eu estou muito feliz, Kakashi-sensei! Muito mesmo! Mal vejo a hora de abraçar o Sasuke-kun! - respondeu a garota, quase babando pelo imenso sorriso a alegria que estava sentindo.  
- Fico feliz Sakura! E quanto a você, Naruto?  
Naruto encarava o chão, sério. Era estranha aquela sensação. Quem poderia imaginar que o Sasuke estaria de volta assim, do nada? O shinobi não sabia o que responder ao seu sensei.  
- Eu te entendo, Naruto. Essa vai ser uma nova etapa da sua vida. - prosseguiu, após ver que Naruto estava sem resposta - Tente vê-lo novamente como o Sasuke que você perseguiu durante anos. Tente vê-lo como seu amigo. Sei que tudo isso pode parecer estranho, mas você vai se acostumar novamente.

Naruto olhou para Kakashi e sorriu, ainda sem saber o que responder. E antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, sua audição foi completamente tomada pelos gritos de Sakura.

- SAAAAAAAASUKE-KUN! - gritou a kunoichi, acenando para uma pessoa que estava um pouco longe dali. Todos olharam fixamente para essa pessoa sem conseguirem reconhecer. - É o Sasuke-kun, gente! Eu tenho certeza! - prosseguiu.  
- Byakugan! - Neji queria se certificar de quem era - Realmente é o Sasuke.

Naruto se tremeu inteiro. Estava um tanto escondido naquela hora, todos estavam mais a frente e ele um pouco para trás. Forçou sua visão e conseguiu enxergar os cabelos negros mediamente arrepiados de Sasuke. Na mesma hora o sharingan, que estava indo em direção à vila com a cabeça baixa, levantou-a olhando diretamente para os ninjas. Ao ir se aproximando, percebia a quase imperceptível presença de Naruto. Os dois fitavam-se sem parar, sem demonstrar algum tipo de emoção... mas aqueles olhares diziam muito mais.

Ao ver Naruto, Sasuke se esqueceu completamente do resto. Parecia que tudo ao seu redor havia ficado branco e só a imagem do loiro estava diante de seus olhos. Logo, a brisa de Sasuke fora cortada por Sakura, que praticamente se jogou nos seus braços. O portador do sharingan retribuiu o abraço sem dar muita importância, nem sequer ouvir direito todas as perguntas que a kunoichi o fazia. Aquele momento era tão estranho para ele, quanto para Naruto.

Um pouco depois de Sakura se jogar em cima dele, todos os outros foram o cumprimentar. Mas só Naruto permaneceu no mesmo lugar. Kakashi, como não era dos mais sentimentais, permaneceu com ele. E no meio de toda aquela gente abraçando Sasuke e conversando com ele, as fitadas continuavam.

- Vá falar com ele.  
- Ah, sim... Eu vou... Mas, Kakashi-sensei, o que eu vou dizer?  
- Diga o que você sentir vontade de dizer. Mas diga. Ele voltou por sua causa também, não se esqueça disso.

Ao terminar de ouvir seu sensei, Naruto olhou novamente para Sasuke e se surpreendeu ao ver que ele estava indo em direção à ele com um sorriso no rosto. Ao ver aquela cena, tudo à volta de Naruto paralisou. A felicidade em seu coração teria tomado o lugar do nervosismo, e assim, o portador da kyuubi foi de encontro à Sasuke.

Ao estarem próximos, os dois pararam um de frente ao outro, fitando-se e sorrindo.

- Quanto tempo... Naruto.  
Sem reações, ficaram se olhando por um tempo até o loiro o abraçar.  
- Nunca mais faça isso, Sasuke. - disse, apertando-o forte dentro de um abraço caloroso.  
- Me desculpe por tudo.  
- Não precisa pedir desculpas para mim. Garanto que vão ter outras pessoas com quem você vai ter que se desculpar - os dois riram. - Eu senti sua falta. - completou.  
- Mesmo com tudo o que aconteceu, todos os dias eu me sentia um lixo por ter te abandonado. Por tê-lo feito sofrer mais do que já havia sofrido.  
- Ei ei, não se preocupe, já disse. Agora está tudo bem, você está aqui e tudo vai voltar a ser como era antes.  
- SASUKE-KUN! Você nem me deu atenção! - gritou nervosa a ninja médica, se aproximando.  
- Sa-Sakura, me desculpe, é que eu não tinha ido cumprimentar o Naruto ainda. - riu envergonhado.  
- Ok ok, sem problemas. Mas me conta! Você ficou muito sozinho todos esses anos? - Sakura estava se oferecendo para ele, mesmo que ninguém pudesse perceber.  
- Não... Eu não vejo problemas em ficar sozinho, naquele momento, era melhor estar sozinho do que acompanhado do Suigetsu ou do Juugo. - todos riram.  
- Sasuke, vamos comer no Ichiraku! Você fez uma viagem muito cansativa. - disse o loiro.

Naruto puxou Sasuke pelo braço, fazendo-o se despedir rapidamente dos outros e principalmente... Deixando Sakura possessa.

"NAAARUUUTO! Sasuke-kun mal chega e você já arranca ele de mim?", pensou a kunoichi, com o rosto avermelhado de raiva.

Toda aquela estranheza de Naruto e Sasuke havia passado. Eles já estavam se tratando como antigamente, até um pouco melhor, digamos. Sasuke já não era mais tão sério e até fazia brincadeiras com Naruto. O loiro estava adorando aquilo tudo, afinal, seu melhor amigo estava ainda mais legal.

Ao chegarem no Ichiraku, os dois sentaram-se e Naruto abriu aquele sorrisão típico de quando ia comer seu ramen favorito.

- OJI-SAN! - gritou o menino. O homem saiu pela portinha dos fundos e quando ia cumprimentar Naruto, reconheceu Sasuke.  
- Uchiha... Sasuke?! - se espantou o homem.  
- Sim, oji-san! Sasuke voltou para a vila! - sorridente, respondeu Naruto.  
O homem permaneceria surpreso.  
- Seja bem-vindo Sasuke! - sorriu o homem.

Sasuke estava constrangido no meio de toda a conversa. Não queria ser rejeitado pelos moradores, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que não podia culpá-los por isso. Ao ver o oji-san do Ichiraku sorrir para ele e dar as boas vindas, o sharingan se sentiu mais seguro e confiante, devolvendo o sorriso.

- Vamos, Sasuke! Coma logo seu ramen, quero te dar uma coisa! - ordenou Naruto, entusiasmado.  
- Eu não como tão rápido como você, Naruto! - disse o shinobi com sua voz grossa e séria.

Ao terminarem de comer, os dois se despediram do oji-san e saíram do Ichiraku.

- Vamos até meu apartamento, Sasuke. Preciso te dar o presente.  
- Pra que presente, Naruto? Não gaste dinheiro comigo...  
- Não gastei tanto, só o suficiente. Vamos logo!

Chegando no apartamento de Naruto, Sasuke mal consegue andar sem tropeçar em algo largado no chão. Naruto, apesar de sempre se cuidar muito bem, tomar banho todos os dias e ser um garoto limpo, era muito desorganizado e seu quarto parecia um lixão.

- Passaram-se anos e seu quarto ainda está essa bagunça, Naruto! Dá um jeito nisso, cara.  
- Não reclama Sasuke, sou eu que durmo aqui. Agora, tome isso.

Sasuke recebe um embrulho quadriculado e médio, nem tão grande nem tão pequeno. Parecia um porta-retrato. Não pensou duas vezes e decidiu abrir. Era o mesmo porta-retrato que ele, Naruto, Sakura e Kakashi tinham. Quer dizer, Sasuke não o tinha mais. Quando decidiu cortar seus laços, jogou o dele fora.

- Esse é o presente. Quero que tudo volte a ser como antes.

Sasuke olha mais alguns segundos para o porta-retrato e abraça Naruto.

- Arigatou, Naruto. Você está deixando tudo mais confortável por aqui.  
- Falando em conforto, você vai ter que dormir aqui até arrumar um apartamento.  
- O quê?! Dormir nessa bagunça?! - Sasuke não gostou da ideia.  
- Ordens da Hokage. - Naruto deu uma risadinha.  
- Droga... Vamos ter muito trabalho pela frente. Você vai me ajudar a arrumar tudo isso.  
- EU?!  
- Sim. E "ai" de você se reclamar.  
- Que saco...  
- Certo, vamos começar catando todo esse lixo.

Enquanto recolhiam os restos de comida jogados no chão, Naruto escorregou em uma caixa de leite fechada. O loiro ia cair de cara no chão, mas foi rápido o suficiente para se virar e cair de costas. O barulho chamou a atenção de Sasuke, que se assustou na mesma hora, escorregando no leite derramado e caindo sobre seu amigo. Os dois estavam extremamente perto um do outro, de rostos colados e sem reações. Os olhos arregalados, que logo depois, cerraram-se à metade, ficando confortáveis àquela situação. Os lábios dos dois ficaram entreabertos, com suspiros de nervosismo e demonstrando a louca vontade de se agarrarem ali mesmo. O único problema: eles não sabiam se era certo. Onde já se viu dois amigos sentindo-se atraídos um pelo outro? Não, não. Para eles aquilo era errado. Porém... Naruto deixou-se levar pelo momento. Sem pronunciar alguma palavra, o portador da kyuubi, que estava por baixo do sharingan, colocou em um ato sutil uma das mechas negras para trás da orelha, tirando-a de seu olho e podendo encará-lo melhor.

- Narut...

As palavras de Sasuke foram celadas em um beijo. Um ato impensável, mas ao mesmo tempo, desejado pelos dois.


End file.
